


Not Good Enough

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dwalin being a supportive partner, M/M, Mpreg, Nori letting his nerves get the better of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori does not think he's good enough to have a pebble with Dwalin.





	

Nori’s body changes and his anxiety grows as the life within him comes nearer to being there, in his arms, in Dwalin’s arms. A pebble of their own to care for, love and cherish, raise right, to become a proper dwarrow, worthy of the Durin name.

 

Which is exactly the thing that has Nori in knots of anxiety, as his hands run idly across his swollen belly, the life within tracking his movement with it’s own. Nori’s heart is full to bursting with emotion, but it’s all mixed up.

 

He’s terrified of ruining it all by not being a good enough parent, because he is who he is, and who he is, who he has been, is not someone who ought to be allowed to carry Dwalin’s child. To bring up Dwalin’s child, to parent any child. 

 

‘You will do fine,’ Dwalin tells him, again, for the millionth time, as they lie in bed together at the end of the day.

 

Dwalin’s big hands are gently laid over Nori’s, his body pressed comforting and warm,  _ safe _ , across Nori’s back. 

 

‘What if I’m not…’ Nori’s voice breaks. 

 

‘We’ll be in it together. You’ll do fine, look at how fine Ori turned out, and we’d into the Durin line and all.’

 

‘Dori raised him up more than me,’ Nori tells him absently. And Ori  _ is _ a good parent, Nori has seen it. 

 

Dwalin kisses Nori’s shoulder. ‘I know that isn’t true and you know I know.’

 

‘I know, but…’

 

‘You aren’t who you were. That you worry means you’ll do good.’

 

‘Maybe you’re right,’ Nori accedes, but his doubts do not fully leave him.


End file.
